


Vaříme s Dracem Malfoyem

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Parodie, Parody, Pre-Slash, Slash, flashfic, flashfikce, shortfic, vtip, žert
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Kratší flashfikce, která nás zavede do běžného dne rok poté, co se Draco a Harry dají dohromady.Dílo je z roku 2007, takže taky žádná novinka.





	Vaříme s Dracem Malfoyem

Černovlasý mladík seděl na křesle, držel v ruce knihu a dělal, že je začtený do něčeho zajímavého, přičemž nenápadně pokukoval po druhém mládenci nedaleko, ten neměl absolutně tušení, že je pozorován.

„Ehm, Draco?“ prolomil ticho Harry. Už to v sobě nedokázal dál dusit.  
„Ano, Pottere?“  
„Víš, že zítra to bude rok, co jsme spolu?“  
„Vážně?“ blonďák se ani neobtěžoval zvednout oči od novin, do kterých se začetl a ignoruje Harryho snahu o konverzaci a o připomenutí jejich zítřejšího výročí.  
„Máš pro mě něco, Draco?“  
„Samozřejmě!“  
„A co?“ zeptá se dychtivě Harry.  
„Sebe. Cos čekal. Já na žádný růžový plyšáčky, srdíčka a přáníčka, naložený žáby v láku fakt nejsem, tak ode mě nic nečekej.“ Zazněl blonďák kousavě a při vyslovení toho „sprostého“ slova začínající ho na plyš… se málem udávil.  
„Samozřejmě,“ zazněl zklamaně Harry, který tajně doufal, že jeho partner projeví trochu více citu. Za dobu, co spolu jsou, mu ještě nikdy neřekl, že ho má rád, nikdy nedal najevo, co pro něj znamená, ničím a nijak.

_Nádherné. Můj sladký Harry, copak si myslíš, že vyzradím své velké tajemství?_

Když si Draco všimnul, že už mu Harry nevěnuje žádný z těch svých zvídavých pohledů a zklamaně opět sjel k vazbě knihy, škodolibě se směrem k Potterovi usmál.

***

Bylo teprve sedm hodin ráno a Harryho vyrušily nějaké duté rány z kuchyně.  
Snad z nějaké podivné předtuchy se otočil na místo na posteli vedle sebe a se zděšením zjistil, že jeho milovaný Draco není v posteli. On, který často spával až do oběda.  
Vzedmula se v něm vlna strachu. Tohle je neobvyklé, Draco by nikdy dobrovolně takto brzy nevstal a neopustil pohodlí zahřátých peřin.  
Nemá jeho odchod z lůžka co dočiněn s těmi ranami v kuchyni?  
Vloupal se k nim nějaký zloděj?  
Našli ho nějací pozůstalí smrtijedi a přišli si s ním srovnat účty? Proč by ale Harryho nechali klidně spát?  
Slyšel Draco nějaké podezřelé zvuky? Viděl něco podezřelého? Jeho nepřítomnost vyvolávala plno podivuhodných otázek, na které raději snad ani nechtěl znát odpovědi.

Z kuchyně se ozvala další rána a následovalo ji naštvané zaklení a další dutá rána.  
Harry potichounku vstal a spoře oděn bezmyšlenkovitě automaticky popadl z nočního stolku svou hůlku a potichu se připlížil ke dveřím kuchyně.

To, co následovně spatřil, mu málem vyrazilo dech.

Kuchyň zářila bílou přikrývkou v podobě polohrubé mouky. Po zemi se válelo nádobí a na stole několik rozevřených knih, přesněji řečeno kuchařek. U plotny stál mladík s čepicí na hlavě, ovázaný zástěrou okolo pasu a na rukou mu ze strany na stranu klimbaly dvě obrovské plátěné ťapky, kterými se snažil uhasit zřejmě oheň na plotně, soudě dle stoupajícího dýmu, který se postupně štiplavě vtíral do Harryho nosu.

Byl dojatý. Přehlídl ten nepořádek a došla mu absurdita situace.  
Draco vstal brzy ráno, aby Harryho překvapil něčím, co by pro něj vlastnoručně uvařil nebo upekl. Jeho Draco! Ten Draco, který za celou dobu nedal nic najevo, ten Draco, který strašně nerad brzy vstává, ten Draco, který Harrymu jasně dal najevo, že pro něj nehne ani prstem.

Chvíli si tento pohled vychutnával, ale nakonec usoudil, že bude nejvhodnější, když dá svou přítomnost najevo.

„Ehm,“ odkašlal si pobaveně.

Plavovlasý mladík, který v zástěře vypadal spíše jako šílený vědátor, sebou polekaně škubnul a z ruky mu vypadl hrnek, jehož obsah vypadal děsivě, a roztříštil se o zem. Dracovy vždy elegantní vlasy mu teď trčely z pod čepice do všech stran. Tváře měl umazané od másla a mouky a ve tváři naprosto odhodlaný výraz.

„Vařila myšička kašičku?“ neodpustil si kousavý dotaz Harry a přibližoval se přitom blíž ke svému partnerovi.

„Proč ještě nespíš!“

„Víš, Draco. Ještě si nezkusil vyvrtat díru do pultu, to by mě možná pak zbudilo ještě dřív,“ opáčil Harry s podtónem ironie. „Pokoušíš se zbořit náš dům? Měls říct hned, že se ti tady nelíbí,“ dobíral si ho a vesele se přitom usmíval. Dracovi to však zřejmě nepřišlo tak veselé jako jemu.

„No fajn,“ sundal si z dlaní plátěné rukavice a mrsknul s nimi na zem. „Já tady vůbec nemusím být!“ sundal si kuchařskou čepici a jal se sundávat i zástěru. „Když pan milostivý Potter nedokáže ani ocenit snahu a nedochází mu, že Draco Malfoy není domácí skřítek a jednoduše v životě nestál ani u plotny!“

„Ale no tak, Draco, já to tak nemyslel. Oceňuji tvou snahu. Vlastně je to poprvé, co pro mě něco děláš, jsem unešený. A ještě víc budu unešený, až tohle všechno budeš uklízet a já se přitom na tebe budu dívat…“

„Tak dost, Pottere, tohle nebudu poslouchat!“ bývalý Zmijozelák si rozvázal uzel na zástěře a bojoval s poslední překážkou v podobě mašle za krkem.

Harry k němu rychle a obratně přiskočil a naklonil se nad ucho blonďáka. „Nech si ji, jsi v ní sexy, a když se na tebe dívám, dal bych si nějaký zákusek, jsem celý rozpálený!“

„To bude tím, že stojíš u trouby, troubo!“

Harry ihned laškovně zareagoval. „My tomu tak teď říkáme?“ olíznul si rty a zatvářil se lišácky, načež zajel prstem do nějaké neblaze vyhlížející tuhé hmoty v misce na stole a následovně si ho strčil rádoby svůdně do pusy. Přemohl nutkání obrátit obsah zpátky a zatvářil se nanejvýš spokojeně a několikrát zamlaskal, chtě se Dracovi zpět vlichotit do přízně.

„To měl být smetanový krém k palačinkám s jahodami. Chtěl jsem ho nějak vylepšit,“ pohlédl významně na Harryho, který do misky odvážně zabořil další ze svých prstů, „tak jsem našel něco, co překrásně vonělo, jakmile jsem to tam dal, zjistil jsem, že je to hnojivo na kytky…“ zdvihl pobaveně obočí. „Dobrou chuť.“  
Víc už však nestihl, protože Harry zeleně vyhlížející Potter se právě rozhodl podniknout exkurzi do nejbližší koupelny, zatímco ho přemohl dávivý reflex.

Když už Draco zůstal v kuchyni sám, čertovsky se zašklebil. „Příště si pamatuj, Pottere, že Malfoyovi se nesmíš nikdy posmívat… Nikdy,“ otočil se zpět k plotně a ze stolku si podal knihu, „takže jak to bylo… přidej jedno nebo dvě vejce, hrnek oleje…“


End file.
